Our ability to analyze hazardous materials in toxic waste sites has improved dramatically in recent years. However, we are very limited in our ability to trace the movement of hazardous materials from Superfund sites through various media or to prioritize and mitigate the hazards involved. Our ability to predict exposure, much less effect, of these materials on humans and their environment is still more limited. We will determine the fate and transport hazardous materials in ground water, surface water and air as they move from toxic waste sites. Concurrently we will develop sensitive systems for evaluating the exposure and effects of these materials on populations. These biological markers will be based upon immunochemical detection systems and on a fundamental understanding of the biological processes involved. The project will emphasize pulmonary, dermal, and reproductive systems in mammals and microbial and fish systems in the environment. We also will explore new technologies for thermal and bioremediation of toxic waste. New analytical technologies, including biomarkers, will be developed to evaluate the health effects of remediation. Rapid immunochemical analysis will supplement classical technologies for the evaluation of sites, human exposure and effects. The biomarkers developed in this project will serve as biological dosimeters in epidemiological and ecological studies in this and sister projects.